Ignorance
}} Ignorance, en español Ignorancia, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la banda Paramore, sera cantada por Vocal Adrenaline una vez que sepa del engaño que ha hecho Mario, este último es expulsado del coro al termino de la canción. Letra de la Canción: Sunny: If I'm a bad person, you don't like me Well, I guess I'll make my own way It's a circle, a mean cycle I can't excite you anymore Luna: Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me Well, sentence me to another life Sunny, Michael, Luna y Army: Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know, we're not the same (Sunny: no) We're not the same (Michael: oh) Oh, we're not the same Yeah, the friends who stuck together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Luna: hey) It's good (Army: hey), it's good Army: Well, you treat me just like Another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out Michael: You treat me just like Another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out Sunny y Army: Ignorance is your new best friend Luna y Michael: Ignorance is your new best friend Sunny y Michael: And this is the best thing that could've happened Any longer and I wouldn't have made it It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture I'm just a person, but you can't take it Luna y Army: The same tricks that, that once fooled me They won't get you anywhere I'm not the same kid from your memory Well, now I can fend for myself Sunny, Michael, Luna y Army: Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know, we're not the same (Sunny: no) We're not the same (Michael: oh) Oh, we're not the same Yeah, we used to stick together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Luna: hey) It's good (Army: hey), it's good Sunny: Well, you treat me just like Another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out Luna: You treat me just like Another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out Sunny: Ignorance is your new best friend Michael: Ignorance is your new best friend Luna: Ignorance is your new best friend Army: Ignorance is your new best friend Luna y Army: Well, you treat me just like Another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out Sunny y Michael: You treat me just like Another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out Vídeos: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Believe Me Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Sunny Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Michael Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Luna Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Army